The Blacksmith
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: A princess unwilling to compromise with the king's demand of marriage, she falls for a blacksmith, a commoner no less, who refuses to let anyone into his heart.
1. Chapter 1- The Beganinging

**HEEEEEYYY SO this is a new story, fanfiction deleted my stories my TDKAU and Super Family and MLP! well not the actual stories but the next chapters. Soooo this an another Shadamy story, it is also a fairy tale. if you do not like fairy tales then please don't read these. THANK YOU! Also you can check me out on my art page on instagram and Deviantart! I'll put a link at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Once upon a time, there lived a king a humble one in fact he ruled over Mercia. His son, Rob o' Hedge was the prince and heir to the throne and there also lived a beautiful lady named Amy Rose, the princess for she was the king's niece. One day it was time to find Amy a suitor for it was time for her to become queen in an neighboring kingdom. Amy wasn't pleased about this, she wanted to find love for herself not by an arrangement. Rob on the other hand was already married to a woman named Mari-An, she became his wife years ago after the war against Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Her people were more than welcome to come to Mercia. For Amy she hasn't found true happiness since the tragic death of her parents, for they have become roboticized by Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

"Amy, please would you listen to me." plead the king asking Amy in his throne room as she stood at the window staring off into the distance.

"For what uncle? You are not making me marry some prince from another kingdom because the law said so, your a king you can change it." The king just sighed replying "its just tradition"

"I won't have it! It just isn't fair." She replied at him staring at him with a cold eye. "Rob found love and she wasn't even a princess. Why do I have to marry a prince, or a duke, or even lord?!"

"Amy we talked about this you must marry a suitor by your twentieth birthday, if not I'll have to send you off. I don't want to do that to you, I already lost your parents I don't need to loose you too." The king explained to his niece.

"Okay, okay. But I am not gonna like this!" Amy said walking out of the throne room slamming the door behind her. The king just sighed and shooked his head.

* * *

In the village of Mercia lived a young hedgehog who was a blacksmith, his father retired and passed down the role of blacksmith to his son. He as always made armor and weapons for the king and his army, also for anyone high up in town such as the Duchess Rouge and Duke Knuckles. They are the richest people in the village, so Duke Knuckles stops by once a week and orders swords for his sword fighting classes. When he isn't working he is always in the tavern either drinking the night away or just having brandy. He too hasn't found love or happiness since tragedy feel upon him, turning his heart cold he lost his one true love in a horrible battle between kingdoms from then on he hasn't been able to grow close to anyone one. In the tavern he was sitting at the bar drinking his 3rd brandy just watching the condensation roll down his cup, the bar tender just looked at him and twisted his mustache. He suddenly heard a loud noise coming behind him, the sound of glass breaking and chairs moving, he looked over and saw a young man being picked up by an alligator who was cursing words at the man.

" HEY SILVER YOU GOT MY MONEY!? WHERES MY MONEY!?" the alligator yelled over the men and women in bar.

"I'll have the money for you soon! I have a wife and kids to feed, I-Im barley making money as it is to put a roof over them this winter!" the frighten man replied, begging to not be beaten to death for not bring Vector's money to him. The blacksmith just watch as the alligator threw Silver onto the hardwood blackjack table. He then grabbed his drink and drunk every last drop of it and walked over to the men beating up Silver. He laid is hand covered in soot on vectors arm.

"Enough." he said to the alligator.

"Beat it blacksmith, this isn't your business!" Vector replied to the blacksmith pushing his soot covered hand away from his arm and continued beating silver up. Silver gasped and grunted at ever punch he took. The blacksmith with his dimly light eyes staring at Vector, he then grabbed Vector's hand as he was about to throw the last brutal punch to Silver, Vector just looked at him with a toothy growl, the blacksmith just stared at the hand he just grabbed and sunddenly a twinkle in his eye glew and within a second Vector had a little hidden knife jabbed into his hand. Vector screamed in horror and pain and grab his hand away from the blacksmith while throwing Silvers body onto the rustic wooden floor.

"W-What THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU STABBED ME IN MY HAND!" Vector yelled facing him.

"Be glad it was only your hand, same goes for the rest of you!" Vector and his crew just stared at him in fear, the intimation coming from this man was freighting.

Vector's goons heisted before grabbing their boss helping him out of the tavern before the man had a chance to change his mind about where to stab the next knife at. Silver slowly got himself up, picking up his cot sleeve and wiping off blood from his nose staining the coat crimson. He then looked up and saw the blacksmith standing over him looking at the tavern doors, Silver sat up slowly to thank the man for what he has done.

"Thank you Shadow, you saved my life."

* * *

 **YYAAAAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THIS IT TOOK ME ALMOST FIVE HOURS TO WRITE THIS ONE CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! also THANK YOU spitfire1017 for helping me in this chapter! It means a lot.**

 **fruitloops313 - This is my deviantart page**

 **_sketchy8664 - This is my instagram art account!**

 **THHHANNNK YOU GUYYS SOO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALLLL!**


	2. Chapter 2- An Unexpected Encounter

**Hey guys! So this is my next chapter for this I hope you all like this. Sorry that it is taking me soo long to upload anything, work has been hell and I'm always tired when I get home but I always make time to talk to my husband who in the military, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy Chapter of The Blacksmith**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Unlikely Encounter**

Amy in her lightly lit room just stared at her refection in her vanity. To think her life is about to be thrown away just because of a stupid law. Her eyes started filling up with warm tears, slightly burning her eyes. Soft tears were trinkling down her face. All she was a blank face, how could this happen to her. Why must she be giving away, she'll never get the crown, she'll never be queen. She looked at her reflection once more and looked at herself and suddenly angry over through her and she punched the mirror. Glass shards were falling from the mirror, the sound was so loud that Amy's maid came in seeing a broken mirror and a bloody bruised up knuckle.

"Princess Amy, what did you do to ye hand?" The maid questioned her. Amy just turned to her holding her bloodied up hand and didn't look at her. The maid got down to her level and moved her hair aside so she could see the princess' face. She saw Amy just staring at her hand while tears were flowing down her soft cheeks.

"Oh sweetie. Why you crying? You should be happy, you'll be meeting ye prince." She said gently grabbing Amy's hand to bandage it.

"I don't know what to do...my uncle is giving me away to some random prince that I personality don't know and who could never love me. I want someone who will actually love me for me not just to make emends with another kingdom!" Amy cried looking at the maid with eyes filled with tears. Her maid just looked at her with a soft warm look, picked her up and looked at her.

"Your highness, your so beautiful. Anyone who is going to marry you is sure to fall in love with you las. Give this boy a chance. You'll see, now c'mon let's get you ready."

* * *

The King, his son, and his daughter in law sat in the throne waiting Amy to return in a new outfit to meet the prince. The King anxious about the meeting wouldn't stop tapping his chair.

"She'll be here." Rob comment to his father in a annoyed tone, Mari-An just looked at him and shook her head. "If she actually cared about this kingdom maybe she wouldn't have fought about this arrangement. Does she even know who she is marrying?"

"No she does not son. Now buzz off the topic. You two are here cause you will support your cousin in this. This is hard on her. Please."

"As you wish, Father." Rob said playing with his cape. Suddenly the doors open and the beautiful Amy was standing in the doorway, in a light red dress with some sparkles in it. As she got closer to her uncle and cousin, the king noticed her hand.

"What the heck happened to your hand dear?" He asked her as she took her seat.

"Oh, I might have punched my mirror." Chuckled Amy. Rob looked over and smirked. The king slightly ticked wanted to yell at her so bad but was stopped by the horns blaring of the arrival of the prince.

* * *

In the village, everyone was pilling up on the street corners and the street to see a shiny golden carriage, riding up to the castle. Shadow looking out of his shops doors to see a sea of people in awe of the beautiful and shiny carriage. He walked over and people were chatting about this mystery person, was there another banquet?

" _So the princess is finally getting married, go figure. Rich people_ " Shadow thought in his head, he headed back to his shop to finish up some orders for the Lord. Silver walking into his shop with his oldest child in his arm.

"Hey Shadow, why aren't you out here with everyone you gotta be a little interested?" Silver asked Shadow as a loud clang out metal was thrown.

"I honestly don't care who is coming to that god damn castle, its most likely another suitor for her _HIGHNESS"_ Shadow said holding his hammer. Blaze his wife came walking into the shop moments after, looking at Shadow while placing her hand on her belly.

"Mr. Shadow, thank you for saving my husband life from that gang. I appreciate it." Blaze said leaning up against Silver. Shadow raised his head and just nodded at her. The couple left his shop leaving shadow alone in his shop all that was left was the sounds of fire cracking and clanging metal.

* * *

The horns blaring in the castle courtyard, the royals waited patiently for the prince to arrive in the throne room. Amy just stared at the large metal doors, the prince was here to take her away from her life. A single small tear feel from her face. Mari-An looked over and saw the single tear fall.

"PRESENTING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE SONIC!" the announcer yelled over the horns. Suddenly the door slowly slid open and there stood the young prince Sonic. He was a blue royal color, he was wearing the most expensive out with ruffles and a long fleet cap. He walk over to the king to greet him.

"Your majesty. I am Prince Sonic, son to Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog and heir to the throne. I am here to ask your niece's hand in marriage." The young man ask bowing down to the king.

"Welcome Prince Sonic, I'm so glad you got here safely. This is my niece, Princess Amy." The king replied bringing Amy towards Sonic. "Amy, would you like to say anything to your fiancé?"

"So, your my "Fiancé"?" Amy asked Prince Sonic. "Funny, thought you would have been a little taller."

"AMY!" The king yelled, Rob just chuckled at the burn she just laid upon Sonic, Mari-An just shook her head and placed her head in her hands. "You'll have to excuse her your highness."

"Its quite alright your majesty. Your niece is really beautiful." Sonic replied to the king.

"Thank you Prince Sonic, now shall we move on to some lunch?" The king suggested to everyone. They all walked towards the biggest room anyone has ever seen and that was the dinning room with a long table and many chairs. The king sat at the head of the table while Rob was on his right and Amy was on his left. The servers in the castle brought out a fest.

"Oh Prince Sonic, I meant to introduce you to my son and heir to the throne Rob O'Hedge, and his wife Mari-An." The king said while swallowing a piece of chicken. Sonic just nodded to Rob and Mari-An. While they all got to know each other, Amy was just thinking to herself why did she have to go through this? Why couldn't her uncle have had a daughter so she could go through this not her. She then thought of her parents, would her parents make her do this? Maybe? Maybe not? She took a sip of water, suddenly Sonic grabbed her hand and held it in his hand.

"I cannot wait to marry this young beautiful woman, together we will rule my kingdom as King and Queen!" Sonic said yelling with joy. Amy shudder at the thought of becoming queen. QUEEN?! She thought.

Later that night after showing sonic his room, Amy back in her room sat on her window couch looking up at the stars, two bright stars next to each other shining brighter than before. She than came up with an idea, why don't I run away? She ran towards her closet and changed into some present looking clothes she then grab a block cloak, she ran back to her window unlocked the hinges to her window and swung open the windows, she grab her bed sheets and tied them around her bed, she then flung it out of the window. She grab her belongs and shuffled down the wall to the cool, wet gravel ground. As she made landfall to the ground she looked around her surroundings to make sure that no guards were there to stop her and report her to her uncle. She swiftly ran past them and she was past the gates to her castle. Once she got a little more further away from her home she suddenly stop and looked back to see her castle in darkness and only one light lit in her castle. She then looked the other way to see the two bright stars shinning bright.

"Freedom, here I come."

* * *

She journeyed deeper and deeper into the village not know where she was going, one minute and she was by a baker's shop and the next a slaughter house.

"I should have visited the village more." Amy thought to herself shifting her bag to the other side of her shoulder. She looked down a road and saw two guards walking down the block, she tugged on her cloak hood to drape it down a little more to cover her face. She just stared at the floor and tried not to make eye contact suddenly she accidently bump into somebody, as she feel to the hard stony ground the man yelled.

"Hey! watch where you are going!" The man yelled, Amy looked at the man to see he was carrying a wheel barrow fall of weapons.

"I could say the same thing about you." She replied to the man. "Who carries weapons this late at night?"

"Very funny. Here let me help you get up." the man said, helping Amy up from the ground. "The name's Shadow." Ash Amy was dusting herself off her hoodie started to slowly come off and suddenly it reviled her face. "Princess Amy?" Amy looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at her, the air was silent and just bugs chirping and the owls hooting.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for patiently waiting for this it means a lot. Okay so I had to look up a couple of things while I was writing this, like Sonic's parents and what Google gave me were those names, yes I turned them into royalty, its fanfiction, anything is possible, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this! And I see you in the next chapter! Bye! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Lost Hearts

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy them cause they mean a lot to me. This story is a Shadamy story, that's why you clicked on this story lol. Fair warning there will be some chapters not suitable for younger audiences. No its not gonna be too much NFSW but there will be at least one chapter here that is not safe for work. Sorry just a fair warning now. ANNNNNYYYYYWAYYYYYY back to the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lost Hearts**

"Your Princess Amy?" Shadow yelled. Amy quickly ran over to him and laid her hand on his mouth.

"Shhhhh! Shut up! I'm trying not to get caught" Shadow looked at her and wondered why she was trying not to get caught. He then bit her hand and she jolted, she slightly yelled and that got the guards attention. The guards were headed over to investigate the yelling. Amy heard the metal clanking, she knew she was screwed. She looked at Shadow holding her already hurt hand, and gave him the sweetest doe eyes she could.

"Please Shadow help me!, I don't wanna go back, I don't wanna marry Prince Sonic." Amy cried, Shadow looked around to try to help her hide. He then noticed his wheel barrow.

"Get in this." he replied.

"What?" She questioned. Shadow grab the princess and moved every weapon that he made and place the princess at the bottom, then he laid the weapons on top of her, hoping that none of them would hurt her, for he didn't want to hurt her she was the princess for pete's sake. The guards slowly came up the hill to see Shadow rustling with his weapons.

"Hey sir, what are you doing this late at night, with a wheel barrow full of weapons?" one of the guards asked.

"These are for Lord and Lady Knuckles and Rouge, they teach fencing and sword fighting for battle for the king, I make their weapons for class. I'm a blacksmith." Shadow explained to the guards. The guards just looked at him and then they just nodded. and then walked the other way. Shadow let out a huge breath of air and the princess shuffled through his weapons and sighed.

"Thank you Shadow."

"Yep, now be on your way." He replied.

"Is that how you treat people Shadow the blacksmith?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips. Shadow stop in his tracks and looked up at the stars, the two shinny bright stars staring back at him, he sighed and then turn towards Amy.

"C'mon." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" Amy replied to his remark. Shadow just swung his hand to suggest her to start walking. Amy started to follow him.

Amy continued to follow Shadow through a dark night sky, she looked up from the dusty stone ground to see a little shack. Was this his workshop?

She saw Shadow walk up the little pathway and he slowly laid down the barrel of weapons. He then opened the door and waved her over, as a come in. She proceeded and walk closer to the door, Shadow then lit a candle to make the room glow. As the room was lit she say what this place was, it wasn't his workshop it was his house.

"Is this your-"

"House? Yes it is. You can sleep there on the couch I'll get you some blankets and then in the morning your out of here, I don't need some guards coming to my house looking for you." He said interrupting Amy's question.

"Thank you, how can I repay you for this?" She asked him.

"By getting the hell out of here in the morning, I got work to do." Shadow said scolding the thought that royalty was staying at his dump of a house. Amy just listened to the crickets chirping in night air, thinking to herself. _Did I do the right thing? Should I have left?_ she then slowly feel asleep on the old smelly run down couch. The next morning, Amy woke up to a stiff back but its was okay she left her castle to get away from a prince she did not wanna marry. Amy opened the front door to see a beautiful horizon of ever greens and flowers and spring morning bugs. She smelled the morning air, the air smelt damped but also like the sea, there must be an ocean near by. Suddenly she heard sounds of whistles and looked over to her right to see knights from her castle, her uncle must now know that she was missing and sent the knights on a crusaded to find her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, she shut the door and locked it up tight, ran up the stairs to see shadow sound asleep in his bed underneath a bear's fur blanket.

"Shadow! Shadow wake up!" She whispered frantically. He nudged and slowly opened his eyes to see the princess standing over him.

"Jeez the hell is wrong with you waking up a man in the middle of his sleep?!" he exclaimed.

"shadow! HIDE ME!" She cried.

"Hide you? From what?" he yawned. Amy heard the knights staring to get closer to his home.

"The knights from my castle! My uncle sent them to find me! I do not wanna go back and marry a prince from some other kingdom!"

"I told you I didn't want them to come to my home and look who is about to be at my door!" he yelled.

"Please...hide me and I leave soon after I swear!" she cried, she started forming tears in her eyes staring at shadow to see if that will work at all.

"Fine! get under my bed right now!" Shadow said getting out of bed. Amy hurried under his bed shuffling to get through the small space. Shadow heard the sounds of the knights knocking on his wooden door, yelling and screaming to open up the door. _I'm really gonna do this to save her ass_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this sorry that it took so long, moving took a lot of energy and time, I moved to a new state that I have never been to on a military base with my husband. Thank you all for being so patience**

 **XXXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
